


骑士的品鉴指南

by Essenial



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essenial/pseuds/Essenial
Summary: 试问谁不喜欢长发的兰斯洛特呢？





	骑士的品鉴指南

“你的圣洁继承自你父亲。”人们这样对他说。  
加拉哈德对此常报以礼貌的微笑。  
那是那些人没见到过自己圣洁的父亲喘息着屈于人下的模样。侵犯那副禁欲外壳之下的娇媚躯体，甚至会给始作俑者以玷污圣女的渎神之感。  
剥开厚重甲胄，撕下贴身薄衣，便可将父亲常年不见日光的苍白肤色尽收眼底。深色长发蜷曲着散在肩胛骨上，又因随着动作的加剧而析出的汗水，结成绺粘连上，细蛇般蜿蜒在后背，引导着背德者品尝更深处的禁果。  
但他开始时是一定会咬住嘴唇的，而且是把唇边都啃得发白的自虐的咬。除了紊乱而充满忍耐的呼吸，兰斯洛特不肯令一丝带有情色意味的呻吟泄出。若是不及时撬开，再掰过脸来吻他时，就能品尝到血液的鲜腥——有时还混着作案者自己的精液味道。  
而若是强行用亲吻、用手指去使骑士紧咬的口腔松开呢，那含混抗拒的变调气声更是让人欲罢不能。  
又有谁想要摆脱对兰斯洛特的迷恋呢？他的泪腺是那么的敏感，成为了性事中一项必不可少的佐味。他在感到羞耻时就能洇湿睫毛，在被轻浅扩张时就能打湿眼眶，在被粗暴贯穿时更是会放弃挣扎，盍上微微红肿的眼，任由泪滴滚落。此时，仅凭啃噬单薄的唇自然已不足以封锁向欲望缴械的声带系统，兰斯洛特干脆自暴自弃地衔住自己脱力的手腕，却还是不能完全塞住呜咽，同时又使得涎液不受控制地溢出唇角。腕上的齿痕与身上的印记相得益彰，为他的身躯新增一处疼痛的标记。  
“这可是您自己咬的，父亲。”加拉哈德永远会把“父亲”这个词的每个音节都强调得无比清晰，引出身下人新一股来源于羞愧难耐的泪涌。  
兰斯洛特的风味自然会随着时间的推移而改变。然而，骑士的身体与神态，却走向了两个通向不同结局的方向：身体被调教得愈发懂得讨好，紧缩的眉头却难再舒展。本就白皙秀气的面庞一旦染上忧郁的色调，不由得显现出与骑士身份截然相反的脆弱易碎，更加惹人哀怜。纵使他的纠结与痛苦是自找的孽缘，加拉哈德也仍希望他能展露出轻松些许的颜色。既然舒展的表情只会在他被操干到失神的迷茫期中显露，那也怨不得加拉哈德索取无度了。  
而加拉哈德固然是纯洁的年轻骑士，也少不了年轻人的坏心眼。对身下人抚摸前端的自慰他是不屑的，他要坚持自己对父亲的主导权。于是初几次他把父亲的手钳得很紧，紧到印下的瘀痕害得兰斯洛特几天不敢卷起袖口。兰斯洛特倒也学得很快，后来没有加拉哈德的允许也就不会去碰触自己，在床上乖巧得仿佛父子身份倒转。请求允许自然要张口，在敏感点被不断掠夺的过程中，话又怎可能说得连贯平稳？夹杂淫声的断续发言理所当然地引起了猎手进一步的兴奋。  
高潮前的年长骑士更是让人禁不住折磨。越缩越紧的后穴仿佛永远不知餍足，眉心在羞愧的紧锁与失神的舒展之间变换，如果用指心轻扫，他甚至会往人掌心里蹭，好似一只幼小的家养小兽。想看他和最后的羞耻心挣扎，就要抓好这个机会。停下冲撞让他哀求自己的游戏，加拉哈德可谓屡试不爽。最著名的圆桌骑士为情欲夺去理智，这样的画面险些让激动的儿子先一步释放。  
度过了高潮期的失态，兰斯洛特脸上因羞耻而蔓延的红甚至比情欲被挑拨时的红还要更广更热，只想把脸埋进什么地方隐藏不见，可身前只有枕头或儿子的胸膛。“父亲，您能够‘哭湿枕头’的传言竟然是真的？不知这次是我让您疼痛了，还是您舒适到落泪呢？”儿子的话引得身下父亲又一声被闷在枕头里的呜咽，似是想要反驳，又似是被使用过度的抗议。儿子的精液沿着腿根慢慢蠕下去，与他自己的汇合，漫过大腿内侧的吮痕与指印，将骑士的下半身弄得狼狈不堪，宛如低级趣味的春宫画面。  
于是人前兰斯洛特面对加拉哈德总是目光游离，随时打算转身逃走，给人以父子关系不睦的错觉。加拉哈德也表现出对父亲不满的样子，借顶嘴的机会靠近他，趁别人不注意对他动手动脚。撩拨得父亲受不住了，他还替“身体不适”的父亲请辞(“真是个关爱他人的好骑士啊”)，扶着父亲的手却不经意压在了某处敏感区上。兰斯洛特还在担心自己之前的慌张会不会被看出端倪——被发现在骑士的聚会上起了情欲像什么话——却常常刚出门就被扯进花园，压在旁边什么柱子的阴影里要了。兰斯洛特担心引来卫兵的注意本就不敢出声，气人的是，加拉哈德还非贴在他耳边说什么“这样正好啊父亲，您不就是喜欢压抑自己的声音么？”，引得兰斯洛特脸与脖颈都羞得火烧火燎，加拉哈德便得意地吸允过耳廓，又滑下去舔舐颈侧，还坏心地把指头塞进父亲口中搅着，非逼他啜泣出来，再回过头上去舔他眼角的咸涩液滴。实际上卫兵已经被他支走了，但是这点小事没必要让兰斯洛特知道。  
他只是在享受名为湖上骑士的佳肴罢了。


End file.
